A Mystery to Solve
by Three AM
Summary: There’s something about us that will always remain a mystery. ShikaSaku. Oneshot.


_Standard disclaimers apply here._

**A Mystery to Solve  
_Three AM_**

xxx

There's something about us that will always remain a mystery. Even to me, a considered so-called genius, just can't figure it out. Maybe it's the way you look at me. Or maybe it's that strange jolt I feel whenever your skin will brush mine. Maybe it's simply the fact that I know you're always going to be there when the sun sets and the moon and the stars begin to shine.

People don't know about it. About us. Either they're all too ignorant and naïve, or they choose not to notice. Maybe it's the former. I don't want to sound too arrogant here, but really, sometimes, people are too stupid to choose to be painfully blind about things they consider out of the ordinary. Like it will blow things up and wreck chaos to their simple lives.

Yes, I'm saying we are weird. Now, don't look at me like that. I know I am. And I know you are too. Jeez, who would ever think we'll be together anyway?

But we are. And that makes things so simple.

No, ours wasn't an easy route at all, I'll admit. You remember? At first I considered you too troublesome. You can be as loud as Ino and as demanding as Temari. Hey, don't hit me! They're not my women! Never had and never will. You know that…

Right. Back to the topic (before I was rudely interrupted)… Where was I?

You can be as loud as Ino and as demanding as Temari. Do you know that not only have you inherited The Fifth's medic skills, but you're also as intelligent and virtuous as her? And your pink hair is too shocking and out of place—ouch! I'm just stating the obvious, woman! Sometimes, you can also be childish as Naruto—Admit it! I reckon your best friend rubs too hard on you…

No, I'm not jealous.

…

Well, okay, so what if sometimes I do get jealous? Not only to that fox but also… to other men you're working with. I know Sasuke's completely erased from your life now, but that doesn't mean others will not try to steal you away from me. I hate it whenever men look your way and not notice me, standing so close beside you, almost touching you. How can they not notice that a single touch, a simple look from you, makes me burn so fervently? How can anyone not see that I'm with you… that you're mine?

…

Don't you think it's time we get all this out in the open?

I know we both agreed that we'll just go with the flow. It surely decreases the hassle of announcing our relationship. Just imagine the flabbergasting shock of everyone if, when they find out. And not to mention the ruckus it will cause once word gets out. Konoha had never been a silent village after all. I shudder at the disturbance they'll cause in our lives after they find out. No doubt our friends will be too troublesome for us to handle.

But now…

I think I don't ever regret, and never will, having chosen the route of being with you. Listen well, because I think this will be the only time you'll hear this from me… Yeah, well… I thought you're too troublesome, that simply having a relationship with anyone is too taxing. You know me. But now… I thank my lucky stars that I found you. That you even chose to pursue this and that you remained too stubborn to back down from my simplemindedness. I think if you weren't too hardheaded I wouldn't have found this… strange contentment. So yeah, thank you for being too persistent with me… and patient too.

You're my life now and I can't think of anything and anyone else to spend my future with.

I know the path we take will not be an easy road. There'll be bumps and holes along the way, but… so what? I'll go wherever you are. I'll be beside you all throughout, because I can't think of any place better to put myself. I'll be holding your hand and you clutching mine. I'll be inhaling the same air you breathe, your sweet scent giving me the strength to go on. Hell, your mere presence completes me.

I exist for you.

I reckon it'll not be too troublesome to go down the road with you. Yes, now will you please stop looking at me like that?

There's something about us that will always remain a mystery. How us can ever be us. How you can bother to stay with me. How I can't live without your kisses and warmth. How they STILL can't get the big picture…

But it's a mystery I'm all too willing to solve, for as long as I'm with you. For as long as this humble heart of mine keeps beating in tune with yours.

For as long as… til death do us part.

What do you say?

….

Your tears are not worthy of me. Just smile and say yes.

xxx

**A/N:** What do you think? This is for the lj community, 30 Kisses. Reviews or comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
